


The Sapphire Star's Special Capture Missions

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Harem, Human/Monster Romance, It's for research, Monster Girl, Monster Girls, Multi, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Size Difference, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: As a hunter, your skill is unquestioned. So of course you end up receiving more requests for aid than average. One day, a researcher reaches out to you for assistance. Their specially developed tool will allegedly allow the taming of monsters, and therefore grant the ability to utilize them in day to day life. It's not the most valorous of tasks, but there's no doubt it will benefit all if successful.You head out into the Ancient Forest to test the researcher's new tool on a Great Jagras. The tool does not work as intended, and the researcher has some interesting ideas on how to remedy things...
Relationships: Reader/Great Jagras, Reader/Jyuratodus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Great Jagras Captured

You walk back into Astera, clutching at your injured shoulder. The battle with Ruiner Nergigante taking a higher toll on your body than you feared it might. The Handler bless her, walks slowly by your side should you falter, and you're ever grateful for the gesture. You are escorted to your private quarters, where the Handler shoos your various critters out of your way. 

Rather unceremoniously, the Handler strips the armour from you, leaving you only in your small-clothes. Neither yourself, nor her seem to mind. With your movement no longer restricted by the heavy plate you usually wear, you make your way to the bed. Lying down atop the luxurious bed, you close your eyes. There is no doubt in your mind that a good sleep will be all you need, it has been in the past after all. Faintly, you hear the Handler bid farewell as you drift into slumber despite the pain shooting through you.

It is hard to tell how much time exactly has passed when you wake. It matters little, as the most important fact is the pain from your shoulder is naught but a memory. You give the joint a quick rotation, and grin to yourself. With your range of movement confirmed; you decide you'd best get up, and perhaps grab a decent meal while you're at it. 

The moment you leave your quarters, you nearly bump into the waiting Handler. She seems mid-thought, before grinning ear to ear as she fully notices you. “I knew you'd be up in no time!” She declares cheerfully, and you nod in confirmation. “Always will be, now if you don't mind. I need some grub.” You say, making to move past her. “Good idea, hey when you're done. There's this guy who wants to talk to you down where we keep captured monsters, something about a unique research opportunity.” She explains, and you give her a thanks.

Arriving at the canteen, you give the Meowscular Chef a grin. “Fix me up something light chief. Oh, and a beer!” You ask loudly, earning a thumbs up from the beefy cat. You don't have to wait long until a small plate containing a fried Wyvern egg, and a huge glass filled with a dark brown liquid. A quick sniff tells you it's Astera beer, not exactly exotic or fancy, but it will do the job. You give the chef a thanks, and opt to carry the small meal with you to meet the man the Handler mentioned moments ago. 

The walk is longer than you remember, likely because you usually use the lift system. Alas, it isn't an option with your hands full. In short order, you end up at the designated spot. A man wearing a white coat is staring where monsters would usually lie. You clear your throat as you approach, causing him to jump. He turns to look at you with an appraising eye, and you take the chance to examine him. His hair is long, and sandy brown. A handful of freckles are dotted about his cheeks, and he is noticeably on the thin side. You quickly understand this man is not a hunter, and likely works in helping understand the local fauna, he has too few tools on him to be a smith after all.

“Can I help you?” The man suddenly asks, and his voice is a higher pitch than you expect. “I think that's my line, the Handler said someone would be waiting for me around here.” You explain, taking a sip from your beer. “Oh, you're that hunter!” He exclaims, and you raise a brow. “Forgive me, it's not everyday one meets someone who can take down a beast as mighty as a Ruiner Nergigante all by themselves.” He explains quickly, barely leaving space between words. “Well, the cat helped.” You joke.

“Still, I think you'd be perfect to assist in my research!” He declares, pointing to the sky with an over the top motion. You can't help but chuckle. “Alright, what do you need?” You ask easily, after all it's far from the first time you've done favours for researchers. He clears his throat. “Forgive me, I'm a tad excited. See I've developed this new form of bomb.” He explains, producing a small, canvas pouch. “Put simply; when you trap a creature, instead of putting it to sleep, could test out this new device? It would be most wonderful.” He finishes, offering you the pouch. 

You briefly shake the pouch, hearing the clinking of small objects bumping into one another. “So what will it do exactly?” You press, earning a chuckle from the researcher. “If my chemistry is on point, it should allow us to tame monsters!” He explains excitedly. You stare at him blankly, allowing silence to rest between you. “Why?” You ask, and the researcher rubs his chin. “Why not? Palico are useful, a few tamed monsters would likely be too.” He answers, and while vague you can't exactly fault the logic. 

“Alright, anything in particular you want me to test this on?” You ask, tucking away the experimental bombs. “Not really, but may I suggest tackling something easy? Great Jagras perhaps.” He suggests, and you chuckle. “I can get that done in a few minutes.” You partially boast, earning a soft smile. “I would be most grateful.” He says, and you place your plate of eggs on the fence beside him. “Watch my breakfast for me.” You command, downing the remainder of your beer. Casually tossing the glass aside, you leave to fetch your equipment. You have a monster to subdue. 

You stand by the war-chest by the main gate, and quickly don your armour. It fits snugly, and the familiar weight of it fills you with an odd sense of comfort. All that remains is to choose your weapon. You could be fancy, and take your dual blades, or even play it safe from afar with your bow. No, you decide to go with something simple yet effective. You take your hammer, and affix it to your back. One thing's for sure, you're likely to give this Jagras a headache. 

A quick whistle is all you need to summon a wingdrake, and you grab onto the rope tied to its leg. Your grip is firm, and the wingdrake knows its destination well, dropping you off at the south-Western camp in the Ancient Forest. The camp itself is oddly quiet without the Handler or your trusty palico. You shrug it off easily however, after all you'll not be long. 

As normal, you exit the camp and take a few steps to gaze out at one of the few areas granted free access to the sun. A pretty sight to be sure, but your eyes are peeled for something in particular. A smile spreads across your lips as you find what you're looking for. Jumping down with surprising grace, you head towards some muddy marks on the otherwise dry ground. 

You squat down by the mark, placing two fingers into it, and move them down to scoop a small amount of mud from it. Using your thumb, you give it a good squeeze. Still wet. It seems as if a Great Jagras is not too far. Standing up, You eye up the nearby trees, and from past hunts know it is your best bet. Heading towards a gap in the foliage, you place one hand on the grip of your hammer. The second you're through the foliage, everything is a shade darker, the sun being obscured by the trees that stretch high-above. It is also noticeably warmer, and a strong earthy scent assaults your nose. 

A hiss catches your attention, and several Jagras are attempting to intimidate you. Fortunately for them, they're not your quarry. Your attention turns to the much larger reptile, standing at a cave mouth. It eyes you with caution, seeming content to let you be for now. A shame that today you can not return the favour. You pull you hammer free from your back, and grab onto it with both hands. The Great Jagras seems to recognize your intent, and lets out a vicious roar. 

Deciding not to let it get the first strike, you sprint full force toward the creature. Coming to a sudden stop mere inches from its snout, you bring your hammer back, before swinging with all your might. A sickening thud accompanies a shock-wave travelling up your arm, and you know your blow strikes true. 

The Great Jagras rears up, and makes to slam the entirety of its weight down atop of you. You're not that easy to hit however, rolling to the side and avoiding the attack with ease. The moment your stationary, you turn to keep the beast in your sights, and that's when the little ones begin to swarm you. No less than four Jagras sprint at you full pelt. The sight would have worried you a couple of years ago, but these days you know how to deal with the little ones. 

You grip your weapon all the tighter, and take a deep breath. Patiently you wait for the Jagras to close in on you, and once in range you stiffen your arms to lock your hammer in place. Next, you spin on the spot. You focus on keeping yourself from getting dizzy, only listening for the telltale thuds of your blows connecting. The fourth thud, and you decelerate. 

Once stopped, you look to find your mark. The Great Jagras is still where you left it, and you close the gap hastily. What follows is a series of dodges and hammer blows, wearing the creature down. Eventually it gets too much, and the Great Jagras limps away. You take a moment to ensure your weapon can take another round if need be, before pursuing.

Following it proves to be no difficulty, and it comes to a stop inside the very cave you spotted it emerge from. The Great Jagras is curled up looking quite comfortable in its nest, very obviously sleeping. 'Sleeping off wounds, not so different in that regard' You think, resisting the urge to chuckle. You rummage through your pockets, and procure a shock trap. Before placing it, you also grab the pouch of special bombs given to you by the researcher. 

Everything ready, you sneak up on the sleeping beast. You place the shock trap right at its feet, triggering it instantly. The Great Jagras bellows in surprise, and you throw a handful of bombs to the floor, which poof into a dark blue gas. The noise from the Great Jagras stops, and it returns swiftly to its slumber. You tilt your head, observing the creature. Honestly you were expecting something a bit different, but maybe the taming aspect comes into play when it awakens? It is of no matter now, as you get out your map, and mark down the co-ordinates. Someone back at Astera can come and collect the monster, your work is done. 

Putting away your map, you're just about to leave when a strange light begins to emit from the body. You stop in your tracks to look at the monster. The light shines brightly, and gradually shrinks. After a few seconds the light fades, and the Great Jagras is gone. Even weirder, where it lay is now a very definite human, a woman at that.

Her form is slender, and skin a pale white. Blemishes of leaf green colour dot around her body, noticeably covering her back, shoulders, and her legs from the knees down. A closer look, and the blemishes are in fact scales, identical to that which you would carve from slain Great Jagra, only much smaller of course. Just above her athletic buttocks, is the base of a long winding tail. Is this thing really the Great Jagras you just hunted? All signs point to yes. “What the fuck is in these?” You ask yourself aloud, patting the pouch of remaining bombs. You shake your head, you'll have to ask the researcher when you return. 

Squatting down beside the woman, you can't quite see her face as it is obscured by her long green dreadlocks. With some care, you brush her hair to one side. She has a thin face, matching the slenderness of her body. Quite distinctively, two fangs rest over her lower lips, which are the same shade as the scales that cover her body. With some caution, you place a hand an inch from her mouth and a second later feel her warm breath hit it. She's alive, and simply in a deep sleep.

Leaving a Great Jagras in the forest is no issue, but a woman? You shake your head. That is simply not a good idea. You retrieve your ghillie mantle, and take your time to wrap the woman up in it. She doesn't look the most elegant wrapped in such a thing, but it at least makes her decent enough that it won't look quite so shady when entering Astera. Everything sorted, you pick up the woman, and hold her close to your body. Next stop: Astera.

The trip through the forest was longer than you expected, having gotten far too used to simply using a wingdrake for ease. Arriving at the gate, the guards open it with no objection, though they do give you questioning looks. You choose to ignore them, and head straight to where you left the researcher. 

Still stood where you left him, the researcher holds your plate of eggs. “Here you go!” He says quite happily. “Forget that, what is this?” You ask, and hold the woman in your arms up a little higher. A second of silence as the researcher look at her. “It appears to be a woman.” He reveals with a frown. “Is she alright?” He asks, and you narrow your eyes. “Most likely, but your bombs turned the Great Jagras I was hunting into this.” You explain as calmly as you can, thought your head is beginning to ache. Monsters turning into women is simply not an occurrence that should make sense.

“I see...” The researcher begins, trailing off into mumblings. You choose not to interrupt him, you've seen other researchers delve into similar ramblings before, and almost always it leads to them solving their problems. Suddenly, the researcher grows silent. “Could you follow me?” He asks, and you nod. The researcher leads you towards the residential area, and you follow with the Great Jagras in your arms.

The researcher comes to a stop in front of a door tucked well behind rows of other homes. He enters, and holds the door open for you. The moment you're inside, he closes, and locks it with a bolt. “Put her on the bed.” He instructs you, and seeing no reason to argue, you oblige. You place the woman on the bed, and she rolls over onto her belly as she hits the soft surface.

“There was always a chance of this happening.” The researcher begins, approaching the bed. “I honestly didn't believe it was possible, but here we are!” He says with a jovial laugh, one that does not spread to yourself. “The only question now is, are you willing to assist me in this further?” He asks, quickly composing himself. “Assist how?” You ask, your weariness infecting your tone. 

“As I said, there was always a chance for this outcome. We can still tame this specimen, but for that I need you once more.” He explains, gesticulating with his hands all the while. “What good is taming a Great Jagras in this state?” You ask, pointing at the woman. A giant beast, even as easily bested as the Great Jagras could have been used as a beast of burden, or perhaps other tasks. But one in the form of a woman? There was plenty of humans already in Astera, and all pulled their weight. 

The researcher places a finger on his chin. “In this state, she won't last in the forest, and if we reveal her to command they may wish for us to dispose of her.” He starts. “Or worse...” He suddenly adds under his breath. You don't need to pry further on that. “So we bind her to you, and you take care of her. Best case scenario, I find a way to turn her back, and we cut her loose.” He informs you with a smile. “And worst case?” You ask. The researcher's expression falters. “You're stuck looking after a Great Jagras in human form forever?” He says, unsure himself. 

You look at the woman on the bed once more, and your gaze naturally falls on her enticing behind. Sighing, you place a hand on the bed. “Alright, how do we tame her then?” You ask, feeling dirty just for asking. “Wake her up, mate with her, job done.” He explains quickly, and you wince for a second. “The hell do you need me for that?” You ask indignantly. The researcher tilts his head. “Well I can't do it, I don't have the, err. Bits.” He says, a hint of red creeping onto his cheeks. 

A moment of silence passes, as you process the information he's shared. He doesn't have the bits? “You're saying you're not a man?” You ask dumbly, and the researcher unsurprisingly wears a scowl. “Of course not!” She yells, and you have the decency to feel more than a little embarrassed over the mix-up. “Can you keep it down?” A delicate voice asks, and you look at the now awake Great Jagras. “Oh good, she can talk too.” The researcher comments, the discovery wiping away your faux-pas, even if it is just for a moment. 

“Of course I can.” The Great Jagras says with a yawn. She looks around the room, tensing up when she spots you. “The warrior who beat me up...” She says quietly, though not so much that you can't hear. Boy it doesn't sound good coming from such a slender woman's mouth. You chuckle nervously. “Sorry about that.” You say, knowing it will probably do little. 

A light bulb shines from behind the researchers eyes. “Yes, he's very sorry. He simply got carried away while proving his worth as your alpha.” She explains quickly, and while you're confused, the Great Jagras nods in understanding. “I see, I see.” She says, smiling to show off fanged teeth. “You are indeed worthy to rut with, but humans are too small for me.” She says dismissively. The researcher chuckles, and you ignore the dig at your manhood.

“That's why you have been turned into your current state, to better accommodate this.” She explains, and the Great Jagras looks down to examine herself. Her face falls. “What has happened to me! I can't be in charge if I'm this dainty!” She complains, and the faces she pulls are almost comical. You allow the Great Jagras to continue her complaints, and she touches and pulls at random parts of her anatomy. “I'll be back in an hour, I hope when I return she'll be tamed.” The researcher says, heading towards the door. 

“So just wham, bam, done? I'm still not sure I want to.” You comment as the researcher's hand rests on the handle of the door. A sigh escapes her. “Listen, when I return. One way or the other, I'll know what your intentions are.” She says, before flashing a smile. “I hope you land on the side of science!” She says with a thumbs up, and true to her word she leaves. 

Your attention shifts back to the humanized Great Jagras. Currently, she is squeezing her petite breasts, and cooing in wonder as they yield to her grasp. You clear your throat, earning her attention. “So, rutting?” You ask with some hesitance. The Great Jagras' eyes light up, and her predatory grin once more shows off her fanged teeth. “In this state, I guess you will be sufficient. Your worth as a warrior is not in doubt at least.” She says, and you can't help but roll your eyes at how highly she rates herself.

“Okay! I'll allow it!” She declares, and rolls onto her belly. A slight shift in her posture, and she juts her buttocks into the air. Her tail obscures her more intimate areas, but her pose leaves no doubt as to what she wants. You easily strip out of your armour, followed immediately by your clothes, letting it pile up at your feet. You get onto the bed, moving to rest on your knees. Moving only slightly, you close the gap between the Great Jagras on yourself. It is only when you can feel the warmth radiate from her against your tip, that you realize you probably shouldn't keep referring to her simply as Great Jagras. 

“Do you have a name?” You ask, lightly gripping your hardening cock, and giving it a light pump. “Is such a thing required for human mating?” She asks in kind. You suppose you don't need a name exactly, but it would help to not constantly compare her to a true Great Jagras any further. “I'd like to know.” You say honestly. “Jade.” She responds, and you're glad she can't see the smirk on your face. “Jade, like your scales I'm guessing?” You ask the mindless question, placing a hand on her buttocks as you do. 

A squeak leaves her as your hand rests on her, and you can feel her tense up. “C-can we hurry this up?” She asks, and any sense of her earlier superiority is long faded. Normally when you lay with a woman, you like to take things nice and slow, but far be it from you to deny Jade her wishes. Moving your hands off her buttocks, you grab her tail at the midway point. As gently as you can muster, you lift her tail to hang it over your shoulder. It's hard to tell if it's out of dominance, of submissiveness, but her tail moves to keep itself secure in its newfound place.

You now have an unobstructed view of both her holes. Subconsciously, you lick your lips. Taking a firm hold of Jade's hips, you line the tip of your cock with her entrance. She shivers at the contact, and seems to brace in preparation for your entry. “Relax.” You whisper, not wanting your first time with her to be painful. It takes a second, but you notice her body go lax. 

“Good girl.” You praise, and you can only hope you're making her go red in the face. Jade is about to retort, when you ease your tip into her slit. She lets out a hushed whimper as your length begins to penetrate her. Her initially narrow slit widens to reveal the folds within, as well as an ever-widening hole as you enter her. She's incredibly tight, and her inner walls fight your invading cock to no avail. 

Soon enough, you're completely buried within her depths. Her inner walls massage your cock, as they still fight to repel you. Heavy panting is all Jade lets out, and you're not sure if she can handle you actually fucking her right now. Or so you think. “A-are you going to move?” She asks with a stutter, her laboured breathing likely the main cause. “Sure you can take it?” You ask in kind, unable to control the teasing tone lacing your voice. A moment of silence, or as close as it can be with Jade's breaths. 

“Claim me already.” She says in an almost exasperated tone. Well, you don't need more encouragement than that. You pull your hips away from Jade, withdrawing most of your length, and earning a moan for your troubles; before slamming forward, and burying you cock within her once more.

You repeat the action again, her inner walls giving way to your girth with every new thrust. Soon enough, she gives little resistance at all, and your cock plunges freely into her depths. That is when you kick it up a notch. With both speed, and power; you piston yourself in and out of her. She moans every time you hilt yourself inside her, and the combination of her lewd sounds and your vigorous motions are enough to drive you to your limits. 

Not before her apparently. Her loosening walls, tighten and constrict around your member. Her whole body shivers, and she screams in ecstasy as a coating of fem-fluids coat your already moist cock. You refuse to stop pounding her until you have obtained your own ending. 

Fortunately for her, that does not take long. You feel the familiar sensation of your balls tightening, and you are forced to stop with your cock buried in her depths. With a grunt, you fire your seed inside her, obtaining your release as your seed floods her. You stay there with your cock deep inside her for a few moments, before gently pulling back. Your cock is freed from her hole with a loud pop, and you give Jade's rump a light pat in congratulation. 

In short order, you look to see how bad you've sullied the researcher's sheets, and are surprised to see they're relatively clean, bar the few drops of fem-cum that still drips from your member. Jade's entrance has gone back to its pre-coitous form, looking like nothing more than a slit. Just when you're about to ask questions, Jade rolls around. Noticeably, her face is red, and while you didn't notice it while fucking her, she's sweating profusely. 

“You okay?” You ask with more than a little concern. Jade nods, though you're sure it's for your benefit alone. When you don't seem satisfied with that answer, she elaborates. “It takes... A lot... Of energy to... Fertilize my egg” She explains, taking deep breaths between the occasional word. Wait what? “You can guarantee that?” You ask in shock. “Of course, I can rut like crazy without getting fertilized. But an alpha that bested me in battle? I find your seed worthy to sow in my garden.” She explains with surprising cohesion, all the while patting just below her stomach. 

You shake your head, you're not ready for anything of this scale. Hell, will this even work biologically speaking? A question best asked of the researcher, but she won't be back for some time yet. Your thoughts are interrupted by the feeling of arms wrapping around you. “As my alpha, you will protect me until spawning right?” She asks softly into your chest, the first time she's seemed hesitant while in your presence. 

You place a hand atop her head, and lightly run your fingers through her impressive mane. “You got it.” You promise, much to Jade's delight. “Good, now as tradition dictates, you are to coddle me until I sleep!” She commands, and you're certain she's making that up. A quick look into her puppy-dog eyes melts any attempt to resist though. She drags you down atop of her, keeping you wrapped in her grips. 

The time passes quickly in Jade's arms, and you hear the door open. A few footsteps sound, followed by a gasp. “You're naked!” The Researcher's voice calls. “Well observed.” You mock, and a few seconds of silence follow. The researcher clears her throat. “Am I to take it you're going to keep helping me then?” She asks, and while you can't tell, you're picturing her with a blush. 

“Yeah, alright.” You answer. “Excellent! I think we'll need around five girls in order to impress the commander.” She begins. “Wait, why does that matter?” You interrupt with your question, earning a sigh. “As it stands, even with the Great Jagras here tamed he may still want her destroyed. If however I can prove this isn't just a one off, he might be swayed.” She answers you. That does at least make some sense. 

“As I was going to say, in the meantime we can't really stay here. Thankfully, the Third Fleet is more scientifically inclined.” She begins, and Jade's grip on you loosens enough for you to roll off her, and look at the researcher. “Their master has already prepared lodgings for you, and the monster girls.” She continues, wildly gesticulating with her arms. “I'll be tagging along too, someone needs to keep a cool head and note everything down after all.” She finishes with a chuckle. 

It's a lot to take in, and you have plenty of questions. The most important question is obvious. “When do we leave?” You ask, earning a smirk. “We leave once you're dressed! Dry off that cock of yours, we're moving!” She declares, and you roll your eyes. The next few months are certain to be interesting...


	2. Jyuratodus Captured!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving at the third fleet, you are promptly given your next goal. Thankfully, it is a fairly easy one...

The journey to the Third Fleet was mercifully uneventful, that is until you reach the Fleet itself. Awaiting you are several researchers, all looking quite excited the moment they lay eyes on Jade. You feel the Great Jagras' grip tighten around your arm. Understandable of course, the prospect of leaving her with a load of researchers is not a thrilling one, especially in her current state. Unable to simply magic up some clothes for the former monster, she currently wears only a plain bra and panties to cover up her more intimate areas. 

“Threat not, I'll be the one looking after Jade here.” Your Researcher says in a calming tone. While you believe that is her intent, you're sceptical of her having enough clout to keep such a project to herself. Jade's grip loosening at least tells you she believes in her. 

Entering the grounds, you quickly make your way to the highest level, intent on speaking with the Third Fleet's master as soon as possible. Naturally, she sits in her usual spot, taking a relaxing inhalation of her burning incense. “Welcome back, Sapphire Star.” She greets softly, her eyes immediately zeroing in on Jade's exotic form. “Is this the result of your experiment?” She asks no-one in particular, but your Researcher is more than happy to confirm.

“Correct! First of many I should hope.” She boasts, earning a sincere smile from the Master. Getting to her feet, the Master gestures for your Researcher to follow her. “Best get comfortable.” You say with a chuckle, already sitting down. Jade give you a puzzled look, but joins you on the floor. The two scientifically inclined women leave the room, no doubt to discuss the scenario in private. 

“As much as I enjoy the Third Fleet Master's company, she does tend to only point me in the direction of hunts to complete.” You explain. Jade nods along, though looks lost. You hold back a sigh, choosing instead to open your arms up wide. Her face lights up, and she crawls the short distance to you. Almost barrelling into you, she wraps her arms around your waist. 

Wrapping her in your arms, you hold her close. “Don't worry about it.” You assure her, gently beginning to play with her hair. In your arms she stays calm the entire wait, and you certainly don't mind it either. The Master and your Researcher eventually return. “I am up to speed, and I have your next mission.” The Master begins, stopping when she sees the position you've adopted. 

“It would seem you're rather attached, good.” She comments, your Researcher approaching you. Gently, she encourages you to disengage with Jade, and reluctantly you do so. The both of you get to your feet, Jade once more using you as somewhat of a shield. The Master cares little, deciding to continue onwards. “As I was saying, your next mission. We've discussed it, and both agree that the more species you test her concoction on, the more diverse our findings will be. To that end, my personal recommendation is to hunt a Jyuratodus next.” She finishes her explanation. 

Everything she's said seems right, and a Jyura is not exactly a hard mark. “I assume Jade will be looked after while I'm away?” You ask, already knowing the answer. “Absolutely! I'll be asking a few questions, and running a few tests. But, rest assured she'll be in my care at all times.” Your Researcher promises, hand on heart. That's good enough for you, and you turn to look at Jade. “It is agreeable, so long as you return to watch over me as soon as you return.” She says with a nod, stroking her stomach all the while. 

“Done.” You agree. The Master lightly applauds, and gestures for your Researcher to follow. Locking her arm with Jade's, she leads the Great Jagras to follow the Master. With that matter currently settled, you head off to gear up for your next hunt. 

The equipment box in the Third Fleet Base is a little less maintained, but still good enough. Seeing no need to be fancy for such a simple fight, you choose to use your hammer again. In fact, the only real difference to your kit, is the decision to bring along a handful of nulberries. 

Equipped, you head out to the nearest balcony. Bringing your fingers to your lips, you give the signature whistle to summon a trusty wingdrake. To the Wildspire Waste you head!

Your wingdrake settles you down nicely at one of your trusty camps. No one else currently dwells within, and you see little point in sticking around. Determined to subdue a Jyuratodus as swiftly as possible, you head towards the swamp. There is little in the way of obstacles, most monsters you pass being passive herbivores, and you are more than used to the terrain. Even once in the swamp, you know just where to stand to avoid becoming sluggish. 

Without stopping to examine tracks, you make it to the Jyuratodus' usual stomping ground, and of course; a large specimen of the species currently swims around the area idly. You draw your hammer, and approach the Jyuratodus, having no choice but to wade through the waters. The moment your feet hit sturdy land, the Jyuratodus decides you are more than close enough. It looks at you for a brief moment, before letting out an ear-shattering roar. 

Enduring it as best you can, the noise soon dies down. The Jyuratodus opens as it usually does, diving deep into the ground. It pops back up multiple times, threatening to tie itself in a loop with how fast it goes. Having seen this before, you simply wait. Your patience is soon rewarded, as the Jyuratodus straightens itself out, now covered in layers of hardened mud. A smirk finds its way to your lips, this is exactly why you brought the hammer!

Having wasted enough time waiting, you dash forward, pulling your hammer back as you do. The Jyuratodus barely has time to do anything, as you spin wildly with your hammer held out far. Once, twice, thrice, four times you hit it with solid blows, chunks of mud being knocked from its otherwise soft, fleshy skin with each hit. The Jyuratodus rears up, exposing its belly, and you give it a quick upwards knock with your hammer, before back-dashing away.

For minutes, you exchange quick blows with the Jyuratodus, chipping away at its mud armour, and quickly dashing away from any counter-attacks. Just as you shatter the final piece of its armour, the Jyuratodus makes a hasty retreat. Taking a breather to make sure your weapon is in good order, you sheathe it, and make pursuit. 

Being Piscine it can't truly go far, calling the swampland alone its home. As such, you quickly catch up with it. Idly it stands, keeping an eye out for you. The second it spots you, it once more goes below ground. Bracing for the inevitable, you plant your feet firmly in the ground, and watch the trail it leaves as it moves. 

Suddenly, it bursts from the ground mere inches in front of you. The miscalculation is a grievous blow to the creature, as it flops to its side, desperately trying to recover. Not quite near to finishing it, you take two quick swings at the creatures head, before it is ready to fight once more. 

Once again, the Jyuratodus is all too predictable. It flings mud at you, which you dodge with ease. When that doesn't work, it surges towards you with ferocity, and little thought. It's all too easy to punish such recklessness with solid blows from your hammer. 

It does not take long for the Jyuratodus to grow frustrated, as it lets out its familiar roar. Retreating back to where it came, you pursue it with gusto. It curls itself to sleep in the muddy waters at the furthest point of the swamp, and you know exactly what to do. Fetching a shock trap, you place it on the one piece of solid ground nearby the Jyuratodus. Making sure it rests between you and the Jyuratodus, you pick up a stone from the ground. 

Loading your slinger, you take aim at it. “Time to end this.” You mutter under your breath, and let loose the stone. It connects with the Jyuratodus, prompting it to groggily awaken. It spots you, and wastes little time in resuming its attack. With a mighty thud, it crashes into the ground to surge towards you. You merely stand there, waiting for it to spring your trap. 

The familiar buzzing of electricity sounds, and the Jyuratodus is quickly held in place by the trap. Fishing a handful of bombs from their special pouch, you throw three down in rapids succession. They explode into a cloud of familiar dark blue gas, engulfing the Jyuratodus in the concoction. 

You take a few steps back, as its body is consumed by a bright light. The light quickly fades, and the Jyuratodus is gone. Just as what happened with Jade, a woman now lies on the ground before you. Unlike Jade, the Jyuratodus is much thicker, and noticeably less human-like. Her body is mainly a dark grey, looking as tough as the Jyuratodus' usual hide. That is of course, except for her more exposed front. Her belly, legs, neck, face, and womanhood all appear to be of a softer, more human variety, and likely smooth to touch. 

A closer look at her face, and you notice how she lacks any hair. In fact, her human-features stop at her forehead, morphing back into the thick hide the Jyura are usually known for. Her ears aren't so much ears as small fins, and while her eyes are closed, they are larger than ordinary, and more rounded. Squatting beside her, you gently lift her into your arms. 

Or, you would if you could. She is considerably heavier than Jade, and you can only chalk it up to the tail that pokes out from above her bubbly posterior. Leaving her where she lies for a moment, you take in the full-size of the girl. Height-wise, she can't be much taller than you, at least until you factor in the tail. Her tail is almost the same size as her again, and you can only imagine the muscles she must hide under her thickness to even mover herself. Assuming the new bodies granted to the monsters even need to be able to support themselves. 

“Shit, this might be why they suggested going after a Jyura.” You mutter to yourself, as you look at the dozing girl. Your attention is snapped away by the sound of nearby splashing, and you sigh at the sight. Four Gajau come racing towards your little sanctuary of land. While they can't do anything to you in your current spot, it will certainly be a pain trying to fend them off while carrying the Jyuratodus, assuming you even can. 

Readying your weapon, you stand where land meets water. The Gajau don't look prepared to back down, beginning to circle the second they reach the edge of the water. Seeing an opportunity, you quickly whack the nearest on the head, killing it in an instant. Most creatures might flee at this sight, but not Gajau. No, the remaining trio continue to swarm, and you step into the water. They are on you in mere seconds, and that's exactly what you want. 

Taking their initial blows in stride, you hold your hammer firmly. Spinning on the spot wildly, your tried and tested attack connects with each foe multiple times. They never truly stood a change, floating belly-up in the water where they once swam. With a smug grin of victory etched onto your face, you return your attention to the feminine form of the Jyuratodus. 

Staring back at you, eyes wide is the now conscious woman. You freeze, unsure exactly how to proceed, Jade was out for much longer after all. Before you can even think to sheathe your weapon, the woman struggles to her feet. A look of determination shines behind her eyes, and despite her new size, she certainly doesn't look afraid to continue her fight. 

That is until she attempts a step. With a cute squeak, she promptly falls back to the ground, covering herself in mud. You sheathe your weapon with a sigh, at least there won't be any further fighting. You quickly close the distance, and squat beside her. She noticeably tenses up, likely in order to endure an attack. One which certainly isn't about to come. 

“You okay?” You ask, doing your best to sound non-threatening. She looks at you blankly, though her will to fight seems to have dwindled. “Wait, you can understand right?” You think to ask, maybe Jade was just a lucky break. The woman slowly nods, perhaps she simply cannot speak then? Well, the least you can do is explain the situation. 

It takes a while, but you manage to outline the basics, and what happened when you captured Jade. “I understand.” She manages to say as you finish, her quietness amplified by her silky voice. So, she can speak. “Do you wish to claim me now?” She asks, her cheeks turning a deep crimson in seconds. Tempting as it is, you're pretty exposed, and last you checked, she can't really move. “Let's get somewhere safer first, I think I can get you to camp on my own, I'll figure out the rest there.” You voice your thoughts, so as to not leave her in the dark. 

A rough plan in mind, you encourage her to stand. She gets to her feet, confirming that she is less than a head taller than you. Her tail rests along the ground, thick and wide, almost as if that part of her was unaffected by the transformative effects of the bombs. Moving slightly, you encourage her to wrap an arm around your shoulders. “Alright, walk in time with me. Left first.” You instruct, and you walk with her through the swamp. 

The trip shouldn't even take minutes, but due to the method, it takes a total of ten to arrive at camp. It is thankfully still unoccupied, and you quickly usher her into the tent. Letting her lie on the cot, you head straight back outside. Obtaining a cart would make short work of helping her travel, but Astera is out of the question. A message to the Third Fleet would be ideal, but how to get it there? An SOS flair? No, there's no guarantee a pig-headed hunter won't simply answer the call. 

Perhaps you can simply take a chance on using wingdrakes? Maybe two together would be able to manage the weight of the humanized Jyuratodus? Or, she'll freak out and never make it. A sigh escapes you, there doesn't seem to be an easy solution here.

A thought suddenly strikes you. Heading back into the tent, you are greeted by the Jyuratodus twisting, and turning in place. It seems she's finding it hard to find a comfortable position. Ignoring it for now, you rummage around the small chest located at the foot of the cot. It takes little time to find a few scraps of paper, and a pencil. Hastily, you scribble a message directed at the Third Fleet Master, requesting a team and a cart to assist you in bringing in your conquest; hopefully with discretion. 

With the Jyuratodus still shifting in place, you exit the tent, intent on dealing with it after your current task. Placing your fingers slightly into your mouth, you make the distinctive whistle call. Not moments later, a wingdrake comes swooping down. Giving it an affectionate pat on the head, you tie your note to its foot, before encouraging it to be on its way. 

You watch it fly out of view, confident it will at least reach its destination. Now, you can only hope someone has the sense to notice the note. Your immediate fate in the Third Fleet's hands, you re-enter the tent to see what you can do about your companion. 

Still, she moves non-stop, her expression whenever you catch a glimpse, is that of pure frustration. “What's wrong?” You ask, to the point. She suddenly comes to a stop, looking at you with a pout. “I can't dig into your nest.” She laments, poking at the cot to emphasize her point. You suppress a chuckle. “We don't dig in to sleep, I understand that might be a bit unusual.” You explain, closing the distance to take a seat on the very edge of the cot. It's the only amount of space kept free of her frame. 

“Then where do your females lay their eggs?” She questions. Well, best answer this bluntly to avoid any confusion. “We don't lay eggs.” You answer. She tilts her head to one side as she contemplates your answer. “So, when you said you wish to claim me, you did not mean to cover my eggs in your seed?” She questions further. By whatever powers may be, you wish your Researcher were here to answer these questions. Sucking it up, you quickly think of how to answer. 

“Well, in a certain sense” You respond with uncertainty. What you have in mind would certainly have a chance of fertilizing her if she were human after all. “Do your species not do anything with each-other when it comes to mating?” You query. The question may be odd, but it must be asked if you want to get anywhere with her. 

She shakes her head. “I would usually dig a nest, and when a male were available; I would lay my eggs. He does the rest.” She explains, and you're pretty sure you're getting the abbreviated version. Your eyes dart to her womanhood, and how human it appears. Regardless of how her species usually reproduces, you should still be able to take her, right?

“We have time, and it's relatively safe.” You begin, and her fin-like ears perk up. “Perhaps we should see if this is even practical?” You suggest, and you feel your blood pumping into the one area that matters. Still, it means nothing if she doesn't want to, and she remains silent. What feels like minutes pass, as she finally moves out of the cot. 

Managing to stand somewhat firmly on her feet, she holds her arms open-wide, submitting every inch of her for scrutiny. “T-tell me what to do!” She declares boldly. You can't help but admire her enthusiasm, and get to your feet. Placing a hand on each of her shoulders, you notice the more Jyuratodus parts of her skin are rough, and firm. Not letting it bother you, you guide her back to the bed. 

It takes a moment to find a way for her to lie on her back with the awkward size of her tail, but you eventually manage it. Gently encouraging her legs open, she lies with her womanhood on full display. Her tail obscures the cot form view, but you couldn't care less right now. “Just give me a second.” You whisper soothingly. 

Taking as little time as you can, you un-equip your armour, leaving it in a neat pile to the side of the chest. In nothing but your small clothes, you re-enter her line of sight. Your cock is fully erect, and creates a tent in your final piece of clothing. Almost in a flash, you remove the final piece of clothing, exposing yourself to your partner. 

Noticeably, she gulps; sending an odd ripple of pride running through you. Still, there's one thing you need to know before you proceed. “Before we start, do you have a name?” You ask, taking your cock in your hand. She shakes her head. “We don't need them.” She explains, her eyes locked onto your cock. Well, that's no good. Not wanting to keep calling her Jyuratodus while you take her, you need to think of something to caller her. “Yura, I'll call you that for now.” You state, your lust-addled brain unable to come up with anything more fitting. 

“Yura? Yura... Cute.” She says softly, her cheeks reddening. You're not quite sure what you would have done if she hated it, but that hardly matters now. Moving on, you make short work of getting into the cot with her. There's not enough room for you both, but that hardly matters with you on top of her. Your knees flank either side of her, and your hard cock hovers above her waiting entrance. 

Knowing this is almost definitely the first time anything has been inside her, you manage to resist the urge to dive straight in. No, instead you bring your hand down to her womanhood, and run a finger along her folds. She shivers at your touch, but makes no complaint. 

It takes little time for her to open up, her legs gradually parting her even further. She moistens with every additional movement, and you softly slip a finger into her. She let's out a sudden, and sharp moan in time with an instinctive closing of her legs, and she is unbelievably tight as her walls clamp down on your invading finger. “Relax.” You almost whisper, and she loosens, albeit not too much. Pulling your finger free, a long string of goo trails from her. 

Not quite normal, but you're confident she's ready for you. With a single movement, you guide your tip to her opening. She shivers as you make contact, a look of concern gracing her face. “We can stop whenever.” You assure her. Slowly she nods, and you push into her. She is incredibly tight, and it is a struggle to fit even your tip inside. Still, her entrance is drenched in her fluids, and you're confident it will get easier. 

It takes a little time, but soon your head is wrapped in her tight hole, her inner walls clamping down on your intruding cock. Her breathing grows heavy, and her face is quickly drenched in sweat from her efforts. Trying your best to be gentle, you ease yourself deeper inside. Her walls slowly yield to you, but not without some cries. “S-stop.” She manages to squeak out, and you do. “It hurts...” She says, turning her face away from you. 

Truthfully, she's a little too tight to be entirely pleasurable to you either. With a caring touch, you lightly caress her stomach, before pulling yourself out of her. A squelch sounds as you fully withdraw from her, and she lets out a quick gasp of relief. “Alright, probably not a good idea to try that again anytime soon.” You think silently, before resting atop Yura. You wrap your arms around her, and rest your head in the crook of her neck. 

Content to rest like that for the time being, you smile to yourself when you feel her reciprocate the action. Her hands lightly caress your back. “Sorry.” She says with a slight sniffle. You're about to admonish such a silly statement, but think better of it. “It's fine.” You reply. “How about we get some rest, my Researcher can help us later I'm certain.” You promise, and she lets out a sigh of what you're sure is relief. 

“Thank you.” She mumbles, and remarkably slips into slumber. You find the task more difficult, but are quite content to cuddle into her as you await assistance...


End file.
